Worldwide forecasts show electricity consumption increasing dramatically in the next decades, largely due to economic growth in developing countries that lack national power grids. This increased consumption, together with the deregulation of electrical utilities in industrialized nations, creates the need for small scale, distributed generation of electricity.
Fuel cells are a promising technology for providing distributed generation of electricity. A fuel cell places an oxidizing gas, such as air, and a hydrogen-containing fuel, such as hydrogen or natural gas, on opposite sides of an electrolyte in such a way that they combine to form water and electricity. Such a reaction requires a cathode and an anode composed of porous materials, and an ionically-conducting electrolyte. In solid oxide fuel cells, the electrolyte conducts negatively-charged oxygen ions.
Solid oxide fuel cell systems can be made less expensively than other kinds of fuel cells, and thus have particular potential for facilitating distributed power generation. Important concerns in designing solid oxide fuel cell systems include ease of fabrication, ability to form series and parallel electrical connections to the fuel cells, and reliability of fuel cell seals.